still looking up
by IndigoandViolet
Summary: He would be damned if anything happened to them. James contemplates the fate of his family as the war rages on.


A/U: Just a quick one-shot I had to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.

It was extremely late when James Potter arrived home. The little house in Godric's Hollow was dark, and, he thought with a wistful sigh, as he himself was weary, the inhabitants were mostly likely asleep. It was his own fault he had not been home that evening, not been able to see his beloved wife and son. He cast aside those thoughts; however, as he did not want to even think about the gruelling hours of work Moody had forced him to catch up on. There had been so many more disappearances, murders, all because of the war, and for the last few days he had barely been home.

Finally, he got through the many complicated charms that protected them, and stepped into his house, activating them once more when the door was locked. He shuddered to think what would happen if a Death Eater, or worse, Voldemort himself, found their home. Times were dark, and he knew he would fight to the death to make the world a better place for his son to live in, for his family. He could not face the thought of Lily or Harry dying, could not face the sensation of loss and terrible, terrifying _pain _that shot through him, pierced him like a knife when he pictured their lifeless bodies.

Hanging up his cloak, he crept through the house, wincing at every creaky step or floorboard. As much as he loved Harry, he could not face the piteous wail of his three month-old son's cries in his state of weariness. Reaching Harry's door, he listened out for the sound of the baby's breathing. None came. He went in anxiously, to find his son was not in his cot. A million different scenarios flashed through his quick-thinking auror's mind. Harry couldn't have been kidnapped, no one could get in. And Lily was a light sleeper, surely she. .. ?

Lily. James tensed, practically running into their bedroom, to find a sight that he definitely had not expected. His shoulders drooped in relief and his heart rate slowed as he took in the sight that warmed his heart. Lily, his Lily, was lying fast asleep on the bed, Harry in his travel cot next to her. James stayed still for a few minutes, just looking at the two most important people in his life.

Lily's forehead was slightly creased, in worry or frustration, he could not tell, and her red hair splayed across the pillow, giving her an almost angelic look. Harry, however, was the picture of peace, little chest rising and falling as he slept. James almost envied the innocence of his son. He had no idea what was going on out there, no idea of the dangers his father, his Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony and Uncle Wormtail were facing. He did not want his child, the child that had been born out of his and Lily's love for each other, to have to go through anything that could possibly hurt him. But James knew he would, and as much as he hated the idea, all he could do was try to reduce the threat.

And Lily. The thought of her dying was just too much for him too think about, not after all they had been through. He loved her so much, would do anything for her. If working overtime meant she would be just that little bit safer then he would do it. They were his family, his world, and he would be damned if anything happened to them.

He leaned in closer to Lily and placed a kiss on her forehead. She stirred, blinking, and looked up at him bleary eyed. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

"James? I thought you were working late tonight?" She whispered conscious of the sleeping baby next to her.

"I'm home now, love. You must have fallen asleep." He replied, smiling softly.

"Yes . . . Yes, I did. I put Harry down, and I must have fallen asleep with him." She smiled sheepishly, and his heart warmed.

"You know," she continued, "He was crying for absolutely ages before I could get him to sleep. I think he missed you."

James felt as though this was right, as if he belonged in this domestic, family lifestyle. He had accustomed to being a husband and a father, and now there was nothing he would rather be.

"It's alright now; I'm not leaving you again. Even for a few nights."

She smiled again, and James smiled with her. The two of them, along with Sirius, were the only family he had left. They were perfect, and he could not imagine anywhere he would rather be. As Dumbledore always said, love was the most important thing in the world. And now he had it, so much of it, and he was never letting it go.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review Please!


End file.
